Captured By Him
by EunieBerry
Summary: She's a princess, He's a King. They are arranged to be married. Nothing new? Just your typical political marriage. But when the Bride runs away from her groom what will happen? Well who could blame her? She's off to be married to the DEMON KING. So her only option left is to ran away. However she saw him, He saw her. And now SHE IS CAUGHT. Will she be eaten? or not? ReadandReview
1. Chapter 1

**Captured Hearts**

_**Chapter 1:** Their first meeting, A classic one? or a disaster? _

* * *

Summary: She's a Princess who is in love with Him, the King. They're both from Royalties and a powerful one at that plus their love for each other is MUTUAL. A happily ever after is within the reach of their hands but for a happy ending, it seems too far away. So what's the catch?. She's the Royal Princess and He's the Demon King. Be prepared to be Capture by this forbidden romance between two hearts seeking for the love of their life and see whether they can reach each others _Captured Hearts. _

* * *

Fiore Kingdom, a very peaceful and prosperous country. Everyday the streets are bustling with people who came from different places, a lot of tourist and traders are gathered around the kingdom's capital and the crime rate of this country is surprisingly low and no one from this country is experiencing hunger and poverty since who knows when because for generations the royal family has been in good terms with its people and has protected many of its alliances and properties through a peaceful way, not once have they ever raised their hand for war or let their people drop a single blood. A perfect country, it seems however not everything can be perfect, not when this country's princess is currently missing for two years now!

Two years ago when the princess turned fifteen she ran away from home and from her arrange marriage. For royalties and nobles having an arrange marriage set for you by your parents are normal or you could say thats just common, nothing unusual or any sort. But you see this princess isn't just your typical princess because along with her strong willed and kind heart she's also one heck of a stubborn and bratty of a princess. At a very young age her mother, the Queen died because of an unknown illness and since then this princess has been aware of her position as the heir and princess of a country such as Magnolia but at the same time her witty remarks and times she snuck of the castle is as many as the stars above the sky. But still even with that attitude, at the age of seven she was told that their is a man set for her to be with and of course she accepted that as her fate and responsibility as the princess.

So why the sudden change of attitude? Well lets just say that no one would ever dream of getting married to the Demon King. Princess or not who would want to get marry with him!? And so after getting a huge fight with the King, she ran away from home on the night she turned fifteen, surprisingly enough for two years she was able to hide from her father.

Two years later, today...is that missing princess' seventeenth birthday. As usual a big celebration is happening throughout the country, every citizen wishes to celebrate their princess birthday every year since she was born by the late queen. Its still early but you can already hear the fireworks being set off and the festivity throughout the country can be heard, one can even say that the princess' birthday became one of the important events for the Magnolia kingdom.

"King Jude! King Jude! Its an emergency! an emergency I tell you!" An old man on his middle age man on his 50's said as he ran towards the king's office.

"Sheesh! Beppo, what all the fuss. Calm down already" he said as he sighed at the sighed of the old man in front of him who is currently out of breath.

"Aa *pant* a...letter came! A letter came from the Ryuu-ou Kingdom I tell you (Ryuu=dragons Ou=king)" Beppo said still trying to catch up his breath.

"Hmm...So a letter finally arrived" he said as he placed down the papers he's been working on and started reading the letter.

"Oh...how scary! The kingdom of the demons...they might attack our peaceful country! Cou...Could it be they finally heard about the princess missing! Or that the rumors about the princess not wanting to marry the king! I tell you!" Beppo said as he circle around the room.

"Beppo! I told you to calm down." The king said as he placed down the letter.

"Your highness have you finish reading the letter!? What does it say!? Is it a warning letter for battle? a war? will a war happen? Oh, How scary! They want to attack us! Oooh...the princess is still missing and a warning letter for a war arrives...oh my...thats why I told your highness that the marriage between our princess and the demon king must definitely not happen! That why I oppose it!...huhu...poor princess I tell you" This time he's saying it while circling around the room and cry hysterically making the king sigh at sight of him.

"Beppo...this is an order stop moving around your giving me a headache!" he said

"Oh my! The king has an headache! I need the royal doctor! I tell you!" he said this time circling around much faster.

"Nnggh. Beppo! Don't move and listen to me!" The king roared out it anger.

"Aye sir!" Beppo said, shocked.

"Listen Beppo. The letter that arrive was just a greeting from the king to Lucy so calm down. He might be called the demon king but I know that brat would never do anything to harm our kingdom, this country" The king said as he sat down.

"But...But how would you know such a thing, your highness. According to the rumors he's a very scary and evil. I tell you!" he said.

"Rumors are just rumors. Me and Layle knows his parents for a long time already and we know how kind and big hearted that kingdom is."

"Bu..But those are just his parents! We don't know maybe their son is evil! Plus there's this thing with the princess! She's still missing! Even though today is her birthday even though her coming of age ceremony should have happen when the princess turn fifteen but then before it could even start she ran away from here...Oh...I'm worried. I tell you so!" he said

"Hmm. I, as her father is also worried but if we forced her to come back here then I'm afraid she would ran away more from me, and this country"

"Ooooh. So your highness knows the place where the princess is?" Beppo asked

"Ah. Don't worry. If its about Lucy she's in a safe and trustworthy hands of a friend of mine. I'm sure she would have grown a lot. Oh I'm excited to see her once again" The king said as he smiled just the thought of his precious daughter.

"We-Well if thats what your highness says." he said " But...still about her marriage to that evil king! I am still opposing it! I tell you!" The old man said.

"Sigh...no one can really oppose it. Even I, doesn't want her to get married soon because as her father I don't want her to go far away from home but still no one can oppose this. Its been decided since a long time ago and on the other hand if he'll be the one to care for Lucy then I guess I have no qualms in this marriage."

"Aiiiiy! this might be rude Your highness! But-! I've been serving the royal family for a long time and even I cares for the princess and consider her as my daughter and whatever you say, even if its your highness I'll still say this! I oppose this marriage with the demon king! I tell you so!" Beppo exclaimed.

"Hahaha..Beppo you're acting like you're the bride..ahaha" the king said while laughing!

"Argh! Your Highness this is no laughing matter! I'll protect the princess and stand by her decision always! I tell you so!"

_Opposing or not._

_Or whether its fate or not._

**_The question is still...WHERE IS THAT PRINCESS NOW?_**

* * *

Meanwhile at a small town, three cities away from the capital at the city of Magnolia though the fireworks and celebration for the princess' birthday isn't as flashy and busy like the capital it is still bustling with a lot of people who came as tourist, watchers and traders and its no different for the guilds, especially at this town's craziest mage guild: Fairy Tail.

*BOOM*

*BANG*

*BOOM*

"OOOOH! Today is the princess' birthday lets have a flashy celebration!" Cheered by Wakaba "Kampai! (Kampai=cheers)

"Kampai!" toast back by the other guild members.

"Haha. You guys are having fun as ever huh" Mirajane, the one in charge at the guild's bar said while wiping some glasses.

"Mira-san! Ohayo! (Ohayo=good morning)" A girl with blonde hair said as she walk up towards the bar area.

"Ooh! Lucy, Ohayo." greeted back by the silver haired lady

"Hmm...why does it seems like the guys are louder than ever?" She asked as she look at the other guild members who keep on drinking Sake (Sake= beer, wine, liquor)

"Oh..Lucy you didn't know about today's celebration?" Mira asked.

"Eh? celebration? what? a birthday or something?" Lucy asked, totally clueless about it.

"Ah! If it isn't Lucy!" A wavy browned haired girl said as she wave towards the blonde "Hic"

"Cana!? What are you doing its still early in the morning and your drinking dozens of sake's barrels already!" Lucy asked shocke to see the doezens of barrels around her friend and guild mate.

"Lu-chan! You're early today huh!?" Suddenly a short blue haired girl said as she joins Lucy and the others.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said as she ran towards her and hug her dear friend.

"Ohayou Levy"

"Ohayou Mira-chan" greeted back by Levy. "Hmm..Even though its not surprising how much alcohol tolerance Cana has, but still this much!? even though its not yet noon time"

"Haha..Well thats Cana Alberona for you." Lucy said with a smile "So...guys what's the celebration going around?"

"HUH!? Lu-chan you don't know anything about it!?" Levy asked surprised by the question of the blonde.

"Well...nope. Not a clue at all." Lucy said.

"Well it can't be helped its only been two years since Lucy came here in Fiore and joined our guild maybe she still don't know some things around" Mira said.

"EH!? But she's been a year here already and last year's event was a lot more fancier since it was the princess sixteenth birthday!" Levy exclaimed making a certain blonde haired girl gulp upon hearing the words Princess and Birthday. Oh how could she forgot that today is her birthday!? Even though its only been two years since she came here how could she forgot her own birthday.

'Damn' Lucy thought to herself, if she hadn't forgotten that today is her birthday she would have stayed in her room for a week in order to get away from all the celebration and talk about the "princess" but now that she had forgotten it, now she has no choice but to stay with them or they might get suspicious of her or think that she's running away from something which is true.

"Hey...Hey! Earth to Lu-chan! Are you still with us!?" Levy asked as she waves her hand infront of her.

"Ha? Ah..yeah. I'm sorry I was spacing out" Lucy said

"Ahaha. We know" Levy said "Anyway are you that surprise to hear about the princess' birthday? Don't you have any princess from your country?"

"Aa...eh...umm...yeah. We also have one" Lucy said as she try to lie herself out. Two years ago, when she left home...she only brought a few money with her and after three months of travelling or should I say running away from her pursuers, she was running out of cash when she decided to join a guild to earn herself some money and after a few months of her stay and new friends she met she thought that the palace finally gave up on searching for her, she decided to stay at Magnolia and what can she say? A life together with her new friends in fairy tail made her love guilds and the way she live her life now.

No tiaras, waltz, lessons, public speech and ARRANGE MARRIAGE.

The whole reason that gave her the courage to leave and ran away from her princess duties. Sure she have thought and know that one day she's going to get married to a person that she doesn't love well not like she thought of falling in love with someone and she was even prepared to get married just for the sake of political marriage but still the thought of her getting married to a demon king scared the wits out of her.

Its not like she's the type of person to judge others through appearance or rumors but ever since she was young Beppo was always telling her not to go near the demon king because if she does her mother's soul would fall into hell? And as a child she started to believe in those and even though now that she grew up she just can't help but remember what old man Beppo-said.

"So Lucy..." Mira said.

"Huh?"

"When is your birthday!?" Mira asked.

"Eh?"

"Oh yeah! Lu-chan I still don't know your birthday. Even though we are already together for two years I always missed the chance to asked you about your birthday" Levy said.

Well of course she'll missed it because as much as possible Lucy always tries her best to avoid the topic and question about her birthday. Of course she could just lie her way through but when it comes to birthday and stuff it feels like if she lied about it, it would be the same as denying her late mother's brutal (okay that's exaggerating it -_-) and hard 9 months of being pregnant, labour and the life given to her.

"Err...Umm...that's a little...ummm"

"Oi! Mira! A letter came from THEM!" Macao said interrupting Lucy from answering well she sure is glad that Macao came.

"Hmm? Letter?" Mira said as she opens and read the letter.

"Mira-chan what's the letter saying? Is it from them?" Levy asked excitedly.

"Them?" Lucy asked.

"Oh. Yeah thats right. You haven't met them." Levy said

"Thats right. Hmm.. Since the three..ooopps I mean the four of them went on a mission a week before Lucy arrived from here" Macao said "Hmm was it a week or a month"

"Hmm..So who are them?" Lucy asked curiously "And what kind of mission is it for them to took 2 years?"

"You see its an S-rank mission and if I remember it clearly its about hunting the legendary Black Wizard of Green Meadow's Graveyard" Levy said. "A Second grade S+ rank mission!"

"EH!? THAT Black Wizard!? Astrollturf? from one of the dangerous place that it was even blacklisted as place in the world!?" Lucy said shocked to hear about it. Well now she's surprise that it only took them two years to finish a S+ rank mission and a second grade at that.

"Mm...they're amazing right!" Levy said

"Amazing!? More like they're monsters" Macao said as he fake shiver in fear.

"So...So are they all S-rank mage?" Lucy asked nervously. Since she hasn't met any S-rank mage from the guild since she came and its pretty much rare to see or to have guild mate who is S-rank and though she already knows how famous and powerful the guild, Fairy Tail she's still surprise to know that theres really an S-rank.

"Haha..No. There's only one S-rank mage with them." Levy said

"EH? ONE? only?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yeah but the other two are pretty much monsters. If they hadn't had that incident during the examination maybe those two would have also become an S-rank" Levy said

"Haha. But I don't really think those two can easily become an S-rank mage considering how scary and inhumane those members of Fairy Tail's S-rank mage unit" Macao said.

"Mm. Well I have to agree with that" Levy said making Lucy go into shocked mode.

"Ne~ Levy-chan the..there's more than one S-rank mage here?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. There's Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts, Erza, Mirajane hmmm and the last one I forgot his name" Levy said.

"I see. I see. So theres a guy name Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts, Erza and Mirajane?" Lucy said "Mirajane? Why does it sounds so familiar?"

"Ahaha. What are you talking about Lu-chan. Of course your familiar with her! She even right in front of you!" Levy said

"Eh?" Clueless, Lucy asked "in front of me?" Then she looked in front of her and see Mirajane smiling.

"Mira-san?"

"Hai? Lucy?" Mira said still smiling.

"Mira-san...Mirajane? EH!?" Then Lucy suddenly get into shocked.

"Oh my. Lucy's turned into stone." She said "Is it really that shocking"

Making Macao and Levy nod in agreement.

Meanwhile Lucy's head is turning and spinning she can't believe that she already met and has been friends with one of the S-rank mages and who could blame her! S-rank mages are supposed to be like super monster-ish while when you look at Mirajane it seems like she's just a normal mage-model who is incharge of the pub area and its just that no matter how much she look at her, she just can't believe it.

"Arara...seems like she's still in the middle of processing it" Mira said.

"haha seems like it" Levy said "Hang in there Lu-chan."

"Anyway Mira-chan what does the letter say?" Macao asked.

"Mm.. its says that Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu will be back by today and that they finish their money and will be heading here" She said and upon hearing that word Macao hysterically shouted and said "Guys! Erza's coming! An emergency cleaning section start cleaning! We don't know what time but Erza will be coming back by TODAY!"

At first the whole guild went silent and no one was moving, not an inch.

And after a few seconds that seems like ages, the whole guild started this so called cleaning operation turning the guild upside down. Lucy who seems like she's finally finished processing the idea was shocked to see that her guild mates are cleaning the whole place and it seems like they are all petrified as white as if something scary is something.

"Umm...whats up with them?" Lucy asked

"Well you see...Erza is coming back" Levy said

"?"

"You see the four group I was telling you about, Erza's with them" Levy said

"Erza? One of the S-mage?"

"Yup."

"Her name is Erza Scarlet, also known as Fairy Tail's: TITANIA" Mira said "The strongest female mage in fairy tail" Making Lucy gasp in both fear and excitement. "Titani no Erza" Lucy said " The title given to the strongest female mage...I want to hurry and meet her!"

And upon hearing her words the whole guild stop moving and looked at her with a strange expression then they all said "We don't want too!" making her shocked and confused.

"Haha...Well that aside you can all meet Gray Fullbuster, The Ice-mage" Mira said

"Also known as King Stripper" Levy added

"Stri-Stripper?" Lucy asked confused

"Then theres Happy! Who's from a clan known as the exceed" Mira continued

"Exceed? Sounds really powerful" Lucy said

"Also known as Happy: the flying cat"

"Eh? Cat?" Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"Lastly theres Natsu Dragneel, a fire mage dragon slayer" Mira-said

"EH? THAT legendary Dragon slayer!?" Lucy said in shocked and amaze

"Yup. Natsu also known as Salamander and also as Ryuu-Ou Kingdom's..."

'Ryuu-Ou...*gulp* could he be? No...tha...that's not possible!' Lucy screamed to her mind "He can't possibly be a mage in here..."

"...Demon King"

Lucy's eyes widen in horror as she heard those words. Even though she can't believe what Levy had just said but...right now she feels her knees weakening and her whole body was shivering in both fear and shocked and her voice won't come out. Worried Levy and Mira keep on shaking her and asking her if she's alright but right now theres no words that came out of her mouth but right now that not what it matters, right now theres only one thing in her mind.

And that is to run away before he comes.

"I...I...I'm sorry but I forgot I have something very important to do and I ..I just remember it so...See yah Mira-san, Levy-chan!" Lucy said as she ran faster towards the door and just when she was about to step out of the guild she bumped into someone and fell into her butt. Her nose and butt hurts but that doesn't matter now she has to leave this place soon...before he saw her.

Then suddenly a pair of hand was in front of her and asked "Oi...Are you alright?"

"Eh? Ah..I'm fine. I'm sorry. I-I have to leave now" She said not looking at the person she bump into.

"Hmm...She seems new..Hey whats your name?" Another man asked.

"Hey you guys stop scaring her" A girl said "Besides Natsu you should first apologize for bumping into her."

"Eh. Its my fault?"

"Aye sir" Another voice said

"Sheesh this idiot is slow at things like that"

"Aye"

"Hey Grey who is the idiot huh? And Happy stop agreeing!" Natsu said

"Stop fighting!" Erza said "Anyways are you alright? Hmmm...What's your name?"

...

...

...

Lucy look up and see that the person in front of her is...

"Na..."

"Na?" The four said

"Natsu Dragneel..."

"Ha!? Natsu Dragneel!? Hey thats my name!? We're asking for your name! YOUR NAME!" Natsu said gong berserk

"Hey calm down idiot" Grey said

"Your Natsu Dragneel...?" Lucy asked as her eyes widen in shock

"Aye. He's Natsu!" the cat said "The one and only Natsu Dragneel!"

"Hey So...you whats your name..." Natsu asked making her flinch.

"My...My name...is..."

Right now there are two things coming into Lucy's mind. First will she tell a fake name? How about Luffy? or Stella? or should she ran away without answering tick tock tick tock.

Diiding! And so she decided...to pick her fist choice... tell a different name.

And just when she was about to say a fake name...

"LUCY!?" Mira asked "Are you alright LUCY"

"Eh? Lucy...could you be PRINCESS?" Happy Said

Making the whole guild members look at her and Natsu Dragneel's eyes widen in shock, upon seeing it...she can't help but think...

**"I WANT A HOLE TO JUMP IN!" **

* * *

_So how is it?_

_Should I continue? or** not.** (TELL ME YOUR OPINION PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS XD) _

_(Anyway this is the first time I ever made a 3,941 words for a chapter. An hour and half before I could actually finish it.~ _

_Sigh...I hope you guys love it. ^_^_

_ANYWAY SEE YOU GUYS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER (IF i continue it~ ohoho *evil smirk* ) just kidding. I'll continue it so look forward to it~ _

_I'll try my best to make this enjoyable and to not bore you guys so for those who is not really a fan of princess stuff (same here~) I'll try to make a unique and exciting fic for you guys~ _

**_Bye-Bee~ _**

**_ps: I have tons of NaLu fics~ Check out some if you want! (Dangerous Love, Boyfriend...ETC.) _**

**_TEAM NALU!~ (and a little bit of GreyLu) xD _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Captured Hearts**

_**Chapter 2:** _

* * *

Summary: She's a Princess who is in love with Him, the King. They're both from Royalties and a powerful one at that plus their love for each other is MUTUAL. A happily ever after is within the reach of their hands but for a happy ending, it seems too far away. So what's the catch?. She's the Royal Princess and He's the Demon King. Be prepared to be Capture by this forbidden romance between two hearts seeking for the love of their life and see whether they can reach each others _Captured Hearts. _

* * *

**__****Chapter 2:**

**Lucy's POV**

_Dear Mother in heaven,_

Today is the mark of my second year of running away from the palace and princess duties and at the same time today I forgot something very important. This might sound unbelievably stupid and so unlike me but...I...I forgot that today is my birthday. Is that the worst thing that could happen to me today? Well actually No. Not when the reason for my run away charade is right in front of me, is the same guild as me and my princess secret is on the verge of being revealed! Oh Mother! Please help me survive this ordeal or please send me a hole to jump in as a birthday present

"Lu-chan, Are you the princess!?" Levy Mcgarden, a totally awesome blue haired mage and my first ever friend in the guild asked as I only look at her, then at the guild members and at the so called Demon King.

"Uh..I...I'm...I.." I said as I stutter to my words, well what do you want me to do? Say that, Yes! Levy I am the Princess or something.

"Are you the princess?" This time the demon king was the one who asked me, with a look so serious that it felt like his onyx eyes can see through me, it felt like my whole body is under his command as I feel my heart beating loudly by the minute. What is this feeling? If feels like a force is entrapping me by its command! But as a Princess I could never let anyone entrap me by this...this person!

"I...I...My..."

"Lu-chan..." Levy said as she look at me with a worried and shock expression.

The whole guild is still silent, No one is speaking a word aside from my stuttering, demon boy's question and Levy. As I looked at her and the other guild members, a feeling of guilt suddenly rush into me. If I tell them the truth then I'm afraid that they might not look at me as Lucy anymore but only as the princess of a kingdom...I might even lost the friends that I have. It is the right thing to do, tell them the truth. But as I tried to open my mouth, it felt like my voice was stuck in throat and I felt my eyes getting teary.

What am I doing? I have to tell them the truth! But my voice won't come out. Then as if a little devil whispered it to me, a thought of fooling them. "You still have an option"

I still have that option!

"Lu-chan, are you Princess Lucy Heartfilia" Levy-chan asked, this time with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I...I...ahahahaha" I said, yep I laugh it off.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked, as the other four look at me as if I'm crazy.

"Geez, Levy-chan! How can I be the princess?"

"Eh?"

"Me? I told you I came from another country! I don't even know that today is the princess' birthday!" I said, which is not really a lie "If I am really the princess then I shouldn't have forgotten my own birthday right?"

A lame excuse I know, and I indeed forgot that today is my birthday even thought I am really the princess.

"Then I'm sorry for suspecting that you're the princess" A very beautiful girl with long red no-scarlet colored hair, who's maybe around in 19's or is 20's

"Ahaha, no need. If I have the same name as the princess then I can't blame you" I said, trying to ease the still tense mood.

"I'm Erza Scarlet and you are...?" She said as she offer her hand towards me, then I smile at her, grab it and said "My name is...Lucy...Lucy Ashley. You can call me Lucy"

"Its a pleasure meeting you Lucy, this is Gray Fullbuster" She said as she pointed to a dark haired guy and a half naked one. Wait why is he naked?

"Yo." He said.

"And this Blue haired cat is...Happy"

"Aye sir! Sorry for confusing for the princess"

"And last but not the least, this pink haired man is-" I said as she pointed to the pink haired man, the demon king.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel" He said, as he eyed me suspiciously. As if he is still doubting me, looking for the truth then suddenly he grab me by my shoulder, I closed my eyes, afraid that I might get punch by this demon king but just when I think he's about to hit me, he suddenly released me with force.

"Happy..." he said with such seriousness. Crap did I get busted from my lie? Argh..Jeez. Why do I have to use that name! Ashley? Argh...I should have said Lucy Ferlin or Lucy Dee.

Oh my gosh! Mother in heaven please help me.

End of Lucy's POV

"Aye?"

"This woman, she's..."

"Aye!?"

"Her name is...weird." Natsu said making the blonde haired mage fell down on the floor. "What kind of girl has Luigi as a name!?"

"Aye! Maybe she's really a He and is just using some weird spell" Happy said as he get a fish from his bag

"Hmm..Then are those fake too?" This time half-naked Gray said as he pointed to Lucy's huge boobs.

"Hmmm...Lets...ask...her" Happy, the blue cat said as he munch the fish.

"No! Its better if we touch it that way we could know if its really true or if its just a spell!" Natsu said as if he just thought of some brilliant idea.

"Oh! For a stupid fire brain like you...that's a nice idea" Grey Fullbuster said as he smirk at the thought.

"But if you guys do that with out her permission she might accuse you of sexual harassment" Happy said as he lick his fish.

"Then I'm gonna ask Luigi if she can let us touch it!" Natsu said while smirking. "Heeeeey! Luigi can we touch your breast to see if its real!?"

"Sigh...Idiot" Erza said as she counted 3,2,1

The blonde haired mage, stood up with her fist turning white out of anger and she took a deep breath *inhale* *Exhale*

"First of all...I'm LUCY not Luigi and you are..." She said with her fist ready "You are PERVERTS!"

aaaaand thunk.

The three of them are now out cold on the floor with swirling eyes.

As the blonde haired mage stomp her way out of the guild. Pretty pissed actually. But at the same time, she felt something, from the pink haired lad.

Her doubts and thoughts about the demon king seems to have changed a little. Well only a little but its definitely a good... in a way.

Seems like he's not all that mean and despicable.

**Just an idiot.**

**End of Lucy POV**

* * *

As she was running away from the guild with her face scarlet from all the sexual harassment and anger, she didn't notice that a pair of onyx eyes are glued to her running figure. He sat up and scratch his head as he sighed in relief.

Relief? But why?

"Natsu...does your head hurts?" The blue cat asked. "She just hit us then she ran away. She sure is weird"

"Yeah. Happy. She sure is weird" Natsu said as he grin towards her running figure.

"Argh. That girl! Maybe she's really a dude! My head is still throbbing!" Gray exclaimed making Natsu and Happy rolled out in laughter as he earns another smack in the head cause by the one and only titania.

"Sheesh. Gray! In the first place if you hadn't said such words at her she wouldn't have hit you and ran away with tears in her eyes!" Erza said in a very dramatic way.

"Umm..Erza I don't think she's crying" Gray said only to be glared at and to be smack for the third time in the head "Can't you see she left the guild in tears! You! go run after her and apologize!"

"Gray seems to love having circle bumps in his head" Happy said as he got himself another fish.

"Kukuku..."Natsu said as he stifle a laughter at what the cat had just said

"Oi! Want me turn that fish of yours into an ice fish!?" Gray said as he threatens the cat. "And you there! Stop laughing! Flame-freak."

"Erza, Gray is threatening me" Happy said as he hid behind the S-class mage with teary eyes.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-! STOP doing that fake tears!" Gray exclaimed. "Ah I know why don't I make a perfect statue of you...Ice-make..."

"Stop it! Gray...I'm asking you nicely to go after poor Lucy and apologize to her" Erza said with such command in her voice.

"WHAT? ONLY ME!?" Gray asked in disbelief "I mean come on..it was Happy and flame freak that started it first. So aren't they the one who is supposed to apologize to her?"

Erza sighed, and only give Gray a look that says 'I-thought-your-a-man' Look making Natsu and Happy snicker at him.

"Argh. Sheesh! Fine! I'll do it! Just say sorry right!?" He said in annoyance as he stood up and walk out of the guild to look for the blonde.

"Kukuku, Gray is really no much for Erza." Natsu said still laughing

"Aye, but now Gray will be alone with her right?" Happy said, still munching his fish, making our dear pink haired demon king stop from his animated laughing.

"..."

Mirajane, being the self-proclaimed match maker of the guild members, didn't miss the sudden change of look of that pink haired demon king and said in an innocent like voice"Hmm..Maybe the two will suddenly get closer with a swoosh"

"A swoosh? Then will they also become a couple with a swoosh?" Happy innocently said, not like he really realized the teasing tone that Mira said.

"Yup. Happy, Just like a swoosh." Mira said as she giggle "They might even kiss with a..."

SWOOSH...

Yep, just like a swoosh Natsu was gone. Of course he's after Gray and Lucy and its not like he's getting jealous over the idea of them being together with a swoosh, just like what Mira had said. Not jealous, not even a little.

"Hmm..Natsu?" Happy look around to see where his pal is. "Mira he's just here a while ago right?"

"Yup" Mira said with a sweet grin but if you're going to look at it closely rather than funny its more like creepy. "Wait for a sec. Happy, I'll get you some chocolate milk"

"Aye!" Happy said delighted by the drink, but in truth it was actually Mira's way of giving the cat an award for helping her egg on Natsu's jealousy, not like she'll tell him about it. But as Happy look around the guild, he saw something glittering down the floor, slowly he went near it and picked it up. Only to see a crystal star locket. Out of curiosity, he opened it, only to see a The King, The Queen and a five year old little girl.

Happy gasped at what he found on the floor!

Well who wouldn't! He just saw something rare! A family picture of the royal family. Then as he close the locket he saw some kind of letters forming .

_Forever and Always, _

_To Lucy, our princess. _

Then a picture of the now 17, year old girl with the King.

Making the exceed gasp in shocked! Because just now, the girl in front of her, the girl who said her name is Lucy Ashley.

Is exactly like this princess in the picture!

Is she really the princess?

Then if so...Did she just lie her way through?

A lot of questions regarding their new guild mate and the princess thing is popping to his head

but right now it was all gone as he was called for a chocolate milk.

_Who cares about such troublesome things when the chocolate milk is calling for him?__Well no one? Right_? He thought to himself as he indulge himself with its goodness.

**But for some trouble coming up!? **

**Well sure a Princess needs some head's up or maybe a notification would do. **

* * *

**THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER TWO!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? **_(pls. review)_

**sorry if its short ToT **_(pls. review)_

_**BTW THANK YOU FOR READING!** (pls. review)_

**Share some Love by sending a review!**

**C:')**


	3. Chapter 3

**Captured By Him**

* * *

**Summary:** She's a Princess who is in love with Him, the King. They're both from Royalties and a powerful one at that plus their love for each other is MUTUAL. A happily ever after is within the reach of their hands but for a happy ending, it seems too far away. So what's the catch?. She's the Royal Princess and He's the Demon King. Be prepared to be Capture by this forbidden romance between two hearts seeking for the love of their life and see whether they can reach each others _Captured Hearts._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**Natsu's POV.**_

Sheesh...just where the heck did that girl go?

She...

So she's Lucy...Lucy Heartphilia.

Fiore's Princess...my bride.

This is the third time I saw her, the first time was when she went to Dragoin Kingdom. It was the funeral of Igneel...my parents... the king and queen of Fiore, together with their only daughter went to our kingdom to pay their respect, honestly speaking I didn't care much about what the adults told me or what they said...I was in the middle of anger, sadness and despair but the one who saved me during my weakest time was her. Lucy. Then a few years later her mother, the queen died so when I went to visit her with the thought of comforting her but when I saw her there crying her eyes out till her eyes became red and puffy, even to the point that she fell asleep. I wasn't able to do anything.

I just stood there and because of that I realized how pathetic I am, that's why I decided not to meet her, not until I'm strong enough to protect her and to stand by her side...this is also one of the reasons why I decided to join the guild. Its all because of her, my reason for everything is for her. I was even planning on surprising her by showing how strong I've become but to think that stupid princess would ruin it all!

Sheesh! Just what kind of princess is she? Joining a guild? And to think that the rumors and Alzack's report about her running away from the palace was true!? Sigh, just what kind of princess she is? Really unthinkable. Plus what's with Ashley? Lucy Ashley? Pfft...seriously Ashley? Is she stupid? Hmm...maybe she's really stupid! But wait! I'm a KING but I'm also in a guild! Doesn't that also make me stupid? Nah...that can't be! I'm a king so I can do whatever I want, meaning I'm not stupid! Bwahahaha...

Anyway just where did she go? *sniff* *sniff* Argh! The smell of the food stand is covering up her scent! Damn it! Just why is the great me looking for her? Isn't it all that Ice freak's fault? Why do I even have to search for her? I...Its not like I was bothered by what Mira and Happy said. Who cares about them!?

Plus as if I'd just let Gray find Lucy! I won't let him! Lucy's mine, I found her first! She's my bride! Ad If I'd let any guy, especially that Gray come near her!? Anyone who dares to come near her will face my wrath!

Tch. Just where the hell is that stupid princess!

_**End of Natsu's POV**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Achoo!" I said, as I rub my nose. Did I catch a cold? Hmm...possibly not. So maybe someone's talking behind my back! Oh well I guess I can't help it! Since I'm the princess I bet a lot of people are praising my awesomeness! But still who would have thought that I'll be seeing the demon king so soon! Sigh, now what's the whole point of me, running away from the palace and joining the guild!? Tsk. Isn't he the king of another country!? Why is he staying and joining in a guild from a different country? Just what kind of a King he is? It's unthinkable for someone with the title of a King and what's worst a demon king to join a guild!

Doesn't this mean that this dude is a real idiot? Yup, that's it! He's an idiot! An insane idiot! So much for being a demon king! Now he doesn't look like a demon king at all! With that idiocy! Oh well I just hope that he won't know that I'm the princess! Who knows what might happen if my jig is out? Who knows what might happen!? Well one thing's for sure, I'll be damned if he knew that I'm the princess and his future bride. Not like I'll let him become my husband!

Oh well with the things are now I guess, I could used this opportunity to get to know him better and force the idea of cancelling this whole engagement thing!

Yup...that's right! But first...

**GRUMBLE...**

The thundering of my stomach is my first priority!

Aaaah~ The smell of the food stalls...its so enticing. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten anything because of all the commotion about them and what's worse? I stormed off the guild, leaving behind my purse! Should I go back? Aaaaargh! But my stomach won't stop grumbling plus I can't take it anymore! I'm so hungry I don't think I can go back again to the guild.

Hmmm...what should I do in this situation?

**_A._** Should I announce myself as the princess? Then maybe one of the food stall's owner might give me some food

_**B.**_ With my fast moves! Should I just grab some food and run?

_**C.**_ Just sit here on the bench while staring, drooling and at the same time have some foodgasm with all the unreachable food stands?

Hmmm...option A and C!? definitely not possible! Sigh, I guess I have no more choice left but to do option B! Dear mother in heaven pls. forgive me and since its my b-day pls...just let me have some of those delicious looking food. Okay!

On my mark get set...!

"Oi!"

Suddenly I felt a strong hand grabbing me! Sheesh! Who the hell is this person!? Suddenly grabbing me like that? How rude of this person! Doesn't he know that I'm the princess! Tch! And just when I decided to turn around and give this rude person a piece of my mind...

My eyes widen in shock!

As I see the guy in front of me is...

** End of Lucy's POV**

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_********__YAY~ :)_

* * *

**Since today is the last day of my SIXTEEN YEAR OLD fangirling (Ugh...I'm turning 17 on July 24! TTATT) **

**I'll be updating some of my NaLu~ (with CLIFFHANGERS!) ':P))**

**Anyway so HOW WAS IT?**

**GOOD? or BAD?**

**should I continue?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
